Intrigued
by AnimuGamu
Summary: Mio Akiyama decided to live like an adult and still tries to be one. Confidence and courage, that's all she needs. But love is something that she still tries to comprehend. Sure, she writes songs about love but who is the source of that 'love' Who would be the source of her 'confidence and courage'


Intrigued

A/N: Ola everyone! AnimuGamu here but you can also call me Zaki since it's my name. This is my first fanfiction here in so bear with me, dear ;) Hope you like this! Oh and by the way, you should know that this chapter is mostly introduction, but you guys should read all of it if you want to understand the story better.

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW.** (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Raven-colored locks flowed through the winds as she stared at the window pane. What was she thinking about? Maybe some things that actually concern her? Of course, she's in college now and the stress will always be present. Including the time when it's her time of the month, and every student and girl knows that. But too bad, classes and periods isn't what she's thinking right now. Could it be that she's thinking about her life right now? Sure, she's in 1st year in college but her memories in highschool still lingers in her. She already missed those times so bad that's killing her.

Mio Akiyama, being an ace student, managed to get her own apartment, thanks to her part-time job's salaries and to her parents as well. She's wants to know how does it feel like to be a grown up. Just by the word "grown up" sounds disgusting but it's challenging. Being the part of HTT, she's the mature one.

 _'Ugh, thinking about them makes me want to go see them. Yui Hirasawa, the guuitarist and airheaded optimistic girl that is the guitarist of our group. Sweets and Azusa are the one of the main things that makes her "Yui." And Tsumugi Kotobuki, the wavy blonde pianist of HTT. She's nice, pretty, sweet and the kindest person in our gang. She's also famous for being rich, the heiress of the Kotobuki Family that is known to run multiple companies here in Japan and Overseas. And she's also the reason why she makes our practices and vacations extraordinary. But not to mention her weird side. The "Weird Observer." Then next is Azusa Nakano, our rhythm guitarist and our kohai. She's like my mini version (others said so), it's because of her mature attitude. But the truth is, Azusa is a mix of personalities of our group. Mine of her seriousness, Ritsu's teasing attitude, Mugi's caring persona, and Yui's energetic personality. A mix of multiple personalities except for one, being a tsundere. She also looks like a cat, earning the famous nickname "Azu-nyan." Then last, the drummer of our group, Ritsu Tainaka. I've known her for years since childhood. Her forehead, yellow headband, Hypnotizing Amber Eyes, her trademark grin that makes you melt in such humongous temperature. She's lazy, annoying, a teaser but she's passionate, adorable, positive, cheerful and to top it all, she a... ehem... A bad girl... *blushes* *giggles* She also looks like a boy when she crossdresses. *giggles again*'_

Mio usually walks to her transportation every morning just to reach the one of the famous universities called "JAPAN WOMEN'S UNIVERSITY," also known as JWU. This bassist loves to read books and shoujo mangas that wholeheartedly inspires her to make creative romantic stories that is enough to make you fall in love with a fictional character (A/N: And the truth is, I am in love with one right now XD).

Breath escaped from her curved-up lip. Too engrossed from her surroundings, unaware of her own reflection. She stood there, patient. Tapping her foot with catchy rythm. Wait, maybe not too patient. She was kind of impatient after all.

With a pen on her left palm and a pocketbook at her right, Akiyama Mio dazed off to her deepest edge of her own space. Not literally. She was just wasting her own little time waiting for the train. It's still quite early, so she thought that she would write something so sweet that it would be too itchy to some bitter-headed people.

 _'Sketching some things that randomly pops on my mind._

 _It's basically doodling._

 _And then you came into my mind._

 _I drew every single thing I see in you._

 _Your hair that flows through the wind, those eyes that pierces, and your smile that makes me melt._

 _You're just perfect._

 _You make me complete._

 _You're that person that makes everything fluffy._

 _My heart tells me to utter something._

 _Something any girl like me would do._

 _But I'm too shy._

 _Too shy to come out of my own shell._

 _But if it's you I'm looking for, then I'm not afraid of anything.'_

She's giggling to herself. _'What am I doing anyway?'_ She thought. It's too sweet, too cliche, too wierd.

8:00 am and it's a bit early but the winter season just came. The cold wind that shivers your skin so she had no other choice but to shrug.

Her raven-colored hair just flowed through the cold mist. Her grey eyes that hollows and centers her own glaring soul. Fair skin that matches up to her fashion, showing off her slim and slender body. That's Mio for you. She's not like any other woman. She's not abnormal either. But she's perfect. The carrier of the rare hime japanese beauty. (Stop making fun of me! XD)

The train arrived the station just when Mio usually stands up and joins the ride. She sat comfortably, ignoring the glares of some few passengers. Just when she feels the comfort she needed, the raven continued to do her daily routine.

 _'Love is such a funny thing._

 _Does saying 'I love you' makes you whole?_

 _Or do you want actions that turns into affection?'_

She was too absorbed. Writing sweet lyrics turned into a habit every morning since watching romantic movies is her thing.

 _'I love you when you look at me.'_

Mio becomes unaware again.

 _'I love you when you smile at me.'_

She doesn't care who stares at her.

 _'I love you just who you are.'_

"Damn. You're still itchy aren't yah?"

She finally snapped out in reality. Confused after she wrote the last cheesy statement, her grey eyes trailed to some mysterious amber eyes. "Did I do something?"

Sandy brown hair flowed right in front of the raven. Her bangs were pony-tailed but its opposite ends were hanging out since it's gravity's fault. Unusual amber eyes met grey eyes as she shot out her irritating trademark grin. Jacket and jeans seems like her thing but she looks like a guy if wears that. Masculine personality but she's feminine with that attractive face of hers. Cute...

Mio became concious about the girl in front of her. Her grey eyes shot right up since she knew this person so much that she know her too well. Shocked. Oh wait, too shocked.

Wait... Let me check, AGAIN.

Sandy brown hair, check.

That magnificent forehead, check.

Amber eyes, check.

THAT IRRITATING GRIN, _'OH NO.'_

COULD IT BE?!

 _'RITSU?!'_

"Oh, it's just you Ritsu." The raven girl in a monotone voice. Mio have to restraint herself for hugging this annoying drummer. She missed her best friend so much.

 _'Control yourself together, Mio'_

"Awwww, you didn't miss me Mio?" Puppy eyes out of nowhere.

Mio's eyes darted up to Ritsu with her heartbeat paced up. 'Damnit Ritsu.'

"Hehehe. I love you just who you are~ itchy. Kyun Mio-chuan~" Ritsu began to make kissing gestures. And her grin just grew. The brunette just said what the raven wrote.

"How did yo-" Mio narrowed her eyes. She can't believe it, how did she do that? It's impossible for her to read what she's writing since she's at the opposite side. She's right in front of her but she can't peek at her fully-covered pocketbook.

"You said it out loud. Still didn't realize it eh?" Giggling, she seems to be interested in funny reactions. The brunette continued to tease her since she seems to enjoy the atmosphere.

"Wha-" This scaredy-cat, The raven haired girl just exploded. Embarrased to the tip of her ears. Imaginary steam everywhere. 'How can I do such an embarrasing thing?' She thought to herself.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Mio was knocked out.

Nearly died of embarrasement.

Unconcious.

"Wha-" Well in fact that this scaredy-cat, also known as Mio Akiyama, started to look around the two's surroundings hoping that no one heard about the embarrassing part of this raven-haired girl, but too bad, a lot of people are looking at them, RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT. The raven haired girl just exploded. Embarrassed to the tip of her ears. Imaginary steam everywhere. _'How can I do such an embarrasing thing?'_ She thought to herself.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Mio was knocked out.

Nearly died of embarrasement.

Unconcious.

The raven-haired girl is drowning at her own world, drowning at the depths of her own abyss. But her abyss is not as bad as it seems. It's full of daydreaming stuff that makes any other girl giggle in excitement. But this girl is not actually excited. She's not giggling either. Instead, she's feeling something. Something that makes her like that feeling. No, wait. "Like" is not the word, but she "loves" that feeling. What is this? She actually loves it. The rushing beats that makes everything at ease. That beat that is too familiar with someone she knows too much. That beat that... makes her own heart be "one" with that beat.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Drifting to reality.

Eyelids are opening.

Concious.

"Where am I?" Mio felt her limbs move as she commands them. Good. I'm alive.

She looked around, found herself at a familiar hospital bed. In confusion, she thought that she's been in this place before.

"Oh, thank God you're awake already." The school nurse? What's she doing in here?

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours. I was worried if you might miss your classes." Bitter-sweet eyes are found in the nurse's face.

"Ah I'm sorry. Wait. What? I'm at the University already? How did I get in here?"

"A girl carried you here. Woah, a tough one huh? She seems handsome." Smirks all over the place.

"Wait what? A girl? What does she look like?"

The nurse was cut off after the telephone rang at her desk.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Are you fine now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be taking my leave ma'am."

"Ok, take care."

I attended my classes attentively to make up for my absence. After hours of discussions, paperwork and chalktalks, I finally found myself relieved and have the urge to go home.

At my apartment, A-10-1 is the location of my own room. I prepared my homework and relaxed myself by answering the questions by my hardworking mind.

I soon felt tired and gave up. Got up, and let myself fall into my own fluffy bed. I tucked myself in, and closed my eyes.

 _'Why did I pass out anyway?_

The girl seemed to trouble herself for thinking too much, she was struggling.

 _'I know that something important happened, but I can't remember it. Good job Mio, I thought that you were smart.'_

She rolled her eyes. And closed her eyelids once more.

Mio tried to remember what happened before she lost conciousness but she can't. But she did remember something. Her friends. It's been a month since she last saw them. They all passed at the same university and gone to different departments but it seems that they can't make time for their reunion. She missed them all so much especially the brunette, the drummer and her best friend... Ritsu.

Her field of vision started to fill with Ritsu's images. Something hot filled her face. And not to mention that there's a smile creeping on her mouth. _'Why do you make me feel like this Baka Ritsu? JUST HOW?!'_

But her memory from before, still won't budge.

She closed her eyes once more and let the fluffiness of her bed cover her whole.

Another day passed, woke up and got herself ready. She did her bath, and ate her breakfast.

Walking out of her apartment, she found herself doing her usual daily exercises. Mio would make her path through the same train station and at the same exact time she would reach her walking destination.

She stood there, patient. Tapping her foot with catchy rythm. Wait, maybe not too patient. She was kind of impatient after all.

With the same pen on her left palm and a pocketbook at her right, Akiyama Mio dazed off to her deepest edge of her own space. Not literally. She was just wasting her own little time waiting for the train. It's still quite early, so she thought that she would write something so sweet again that it would be too itchy to some bitter-headed people.

She's giggling to herself again. _'What am I doing anyway?'_ She thought. It's too sweet, too cliche, too wierd.

The train arrived the station just when Mio usually stands up and joins the ride. She sat comfortably, ignoring the glares of some few passengers. Just when she feels the comfort she needed, the raven continued to do her usual daily routine.

Mio becomes unaware again.

 _'I want to say I love you while I tuck you to bed.'_

"Damn. You're still itchy aren't yah?"

She finally snapped out in reality. Confused after she wrote the last cheesy statement, her grey eyes trailed to some mysterious amber eyes. "Did I do something?"

Sandy brown hair flowed right in front of the raven. Her bangs were pony-tailed but its opposite ends were hanging out since it's gravity's fault. Unusual amber eyes met grey eyes as she shot out her irritating trademark grin. Jacket and jeans seems like her thing but she looks like a guy if wears that. Masculine personality but she's feminine with that attractive face of hers. Cute...

Mio became concious about the girl in front of her. Her grey eyes shot right up since she knew this person so much that she know her too well. Shocked. Oh wait, too shocked.

Wait... Let me check, AGAIN.

WAIT. IS THIS DE JA VU?


End file.
